wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamers and Denizens
Dreamers are unique living being and only ten, each element baring an element (Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Mist, Dew, Smoke, ash/charcoal, Yin Earth/Air and Yang Water/Fire), may live at once and until all ten of them die not a single one can reincarnate again, and each reincarnate is cursed with a sin to appeal to the Lords of the Dead for the reincarnation process. History Long ago there were many Dreamers, they were all dedicated to helping others with their denizens, beings created from dreams, as healers, fighters or aids. The people lived in harmony with denizens until one king who was deeply jealous began a campaign to kill them. People listened to the campaigns, the turend agains the Dreamers and revolted against them, many Dreamers died along with their treasured dreams. Hypnos , the God of Dreams, took notice in this before all were lost in the carnage; he brought an end to the madn ess and smited the king for his envious and selfish acts. His last ten Dreamers were blessed and thus began the reincarnation cylce of the Dreamers, but his power was not enough to bring them back, he appealed to the Lords of Death. They aggred to reincarnate the ten children as long as each was cursed with a sin to be appealing to them. From that moment on the cycle began but not again until all ten reincarnations died. Rules of Denizens As cool as the dream denizens are, there are a few rules to be followed. *Depending of denizens's power you will have to dream of the stronger ones more before you may summon them *They have to give you their name (or, if animals can't talk in your dream, you'll somehow know in the dream) *If they ever existed, your mind didn't create them therfore you cannot summon them. *In no way may a denizen reflect a person you know exists, living or dead. *A denizen may not be made from someone else's work, but nothing is wrong with paralleling them it seems. *Finally a denizen must be made/created/imagined while the Dreamer is asleep. * * While it is possible to create a denizen from someone's thoughts, the process is not only long, but you have to have luck on your side (unless you use lucid dreaming) *Lucid dreaming is similar to alchemy, but much worse consequences. It has been made forbidden to use, at least to create people and animals. Dreamers Appeared so Far In Wackyland only a few of these Dreamers have been featured so far. *Ghost, the Gatherer, is the current Mist Dreamer and affected by gluttony. Ghost is kind and loving to all her dreams and those belonging to others, and treats them all like human beings. She's rather knowlageable and well inclined to justice. *Lifey, as featured in Anti-Wackyland, complete opposites of Ghost, if the same reincarnation process exists in her universe she is possibly the one affected by lust, seeing how she treated her dreams like love slaved to her strongest dream, or maybe pride, as she prides herself a lot on Semée's power and appearance, the process used to give him power, proclaiming he is not only the best seme but also the strongest dream denizen ever. She has no respect for her dreams, subjecting the three youngest to torture and humiliates them for her entertainment. *Helene, a Dreamer that was once good friends with Ghost until she attempted to lucid dream, force a denizen into existance, causing the four of her female ones to lose body parts and enrage Ghost. She holds the element water and she is associated with the sin envy, which focuses on Ghost for creating Sean and now having a total of four male denizens. She was featured at the very end of Anti-Wackyland when she hired Semée to help her make Ghost suffer and made and official appearances in The Quest of Ballz. She is of French-English decent. *Charlotte is the Dreamer of wind and is associated with Sloth. She has a grand total of eight denizens, all treated like her family. At first she had only three, Momo-Ken who she treated as a pet, Tekaru, who is her older brother of sorts and Belinda being the sister of the group. She has recently inherited Helene's four denizens, Elise, Jenny, Rena and Lulu and created a new one for herself. *Simon is the earth Dreamer under the influence of Lust. He has three female Denizens. He had pissed off a Oracle Balsam by hitting on her grandatughter Iris Balsam and was cursed into looking like a thirteen year old child. Regarldess, this never stops him from hitting on any female he comes in contact with. *On her travels Ghost met Gabor, the fire Dreamer with Greed as a sin, that orginated from Utena, Lithuania. He's currently trying to find all the Dreamers so they can one day have a giant reunion of sorts in his home town. He is of Hungarian-Lithuania decent. *To the end of Candy Zombies a girl by the name of Viktoriya Piekha was confirmed to be the Dreamer of Yin and from Ohio. Not much is known other than she was attacked by a supposed Dreamer, this Dreamer over powered her and killed half of her denizens. *A new female character under the name of Hestia Fierro ,was recently revealed to be a smoke Dreamer with the sin of wrath. Shes known to have one male denizen that is named Romeo. Between the ending events of tQfB and Candy Zombies she was working with The Guy and his ship. *Gloria is also a new dreamer, one of Dew and a sin of pride. She had a huge idol crush on Petal and shoved around Charlotte to get it, this did not get them on good terms since Petal was dating Charlotte. Glorida is from Kraken City so her powers alienated from people and Stephen's, her Denizen, massive dumness did not help. *Trim is the ash Dreamer of this cycle and is also given wrath as his sin. *Huojin is most possibly a newly revealed Dreamer, maybe the one of Yang. Not much is known and he seems to have ties with Viktoriya. Category:Dreamer Category:Denizen